


Her, the fish with nets

by SleepyCocoa



Category: Caligan
Genre: Fish, Her - Freeform, Other, for that one person, hehe..., reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:48:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29957760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepyCocoa/pseuds/SleepyCocoa
Summary: You see the tip of it's head poking out of the water. You stare at it as it slowly walks toward you, long, slick, fishnet covered legs pushing it's wet body out of the water. It walks like a fashion model, slow and deliberate, scales glinting in the the sunlight. You meet it halfway and-
Kudos: 1





	Her, the fish with nets

**Author's Note:**

> I made this just to spite someone, I really hope they see this. If your reading this I just wanna say.....i made my first book for this, read it all!
> 
> Lmao.

It was a warm, summer day. The sweat dripping down your back as you looked out across the shimmering, slow waves of the lake your were visiting. Your family members were just a bit away, throughout the trees. You could hear them talking about your absence but you didn't care.

You see something in the distance, something that looked like a huge fish! You lean forward from your sitting position, staring curiously into the water as it made it's way to you.

You see the tip of it's head poking out of the water. You stare at it as it slowly walks toward you, long, slick, fishnet covered legs pushing it's wet body out of the water. It walks like a fashion model, slow and deliberate, scales glinting in the the sunlight. You meet it halfway and run your hands along its scales, this black to white gradient fascinating you.

It nudges you, making you take a few steps back. Slowly, very slowly it moves towards you, like you were the prey. Suddenly, as it moves to pushing you against a tree, you realise that it wasn't you allowing the fish to be near you, it was the fish allowing you to be so close. 

The blush at the realisation, bringing your hands to cover up your face in utter embarrassment. After all, you did touch a random fish becuase it looked cool.

It, or "her" as you've dubbed it, pushes your hands down and leans in. Legs quickly pinning you to the tree, bark and fish pressed firmly into you. You wiggle a bit but you can't seem to get any freedom from the silky scales and the bark. So you give in and move your hands to pet the fish.

Her shifts, pinning you more against the tree, it leans in, fishy sell consuming your senses as you stretch your neck up towards Her and-

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading? I dunno, I j ist made something awful and I'm so proud-
> 
> I really just did this for shirts and giggles.


End file.
